


【KHR/DS】致幻剂

by Borderice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice
Summary: 迪诺没再说下去，回忆如同喷涌出来一般催促着他前往属于他和斯夸罗的地方。被压抑的过去的情感像疯狂的候鸟一样回到这个熟悉的地方。





	【KHR/DS】致幻剂

致幻剂  
“跳马，这边！”  
金发的青年站在候车室的门口，转头朝向回荡着响亮声音的地方。他看到有着银色长发的挚友在向他挥手。  
“斯贝尔比！”迪诺大声回应。他双手都提着重重的木制旅行箱，只好把其中一只卡在下巴与脖子之间，再用空出的手向银发青年大幅度地挥动。很明显他不想把箱子放在地上，因为刚下过雨，光滑的大理石上满是脚印形状的污泥。  
斯贝尔比•斯夸罗推开周围的人朝迪诺走来，今天他没有穿瓦利亚的制服，随意地穿着一件宽松的黑色T恤、一条满是涂鸦的多袋裤以及一双马丁长靴，配上天生的银色长发，在旁人看来就像是一个玩朋克的不良青年。而那个傻笑着的家伙则完全不同，一头金发梳地十分整齐，还打上了啫喱水。往下是白色西装，里面是干净的衬衫，配上整洁的深色领带，还有领口露出的从手臂连到脖子的纹身。这足够使一旁的姑娘们尖叫了。  
面对多年未见的好友，斯夸罗打算伸手重重地拍他的肩膀。但伸出的右手突然停在了半空中，继而是一阵拼命忍住却依然爆发出来的大笑声，停住的右手转而挥向迪诺的胸口。他的脸上带着毫不掩饰的嘲笑，低声在迪诺耳边说了什么，接着就看到金发青年惊慌地低头，很快他便发现自己衬衫的扣子——无一例外都扣错了。  
“你还是老样子废柴啊。”  
“比起以前可是长进了不少啊。”迪诺尴尬地把手上的旅行箱交给斯夸罗，慌忙重新扣好扣子。  
他们的目的地是十几年前呆过的黑手党学校。今天是校庆日，作为曾经的优秀毕业生以及现在的加百罗涅首领，迪诺将以重要嘉宾的身份参加庆祝典礼。在他接到学校的电话后，首先想到的就是斯夸罗——他在校生涯中最重要的朋友，以至于在刚结束与校长的通话后便立即拨通了斯夸罗的号码。这对于迪诺来说是个千载难逢的借口。要知道瓦利亚这样的暗杀部队很少出现在公众场合，与加百罗涅的交集也几乎为零。想以谈心或是叙旧的理由约斯夸罗出去是百分之百会被一口拒绝的——迪诺几乎可以想象那个傲慢的男人不耐烦地大喊“你是笨蛋吗”并摔了手机的场面。所以虽然现在迪诺有个很合理的借口，他也做好了被狠狠拒绝的准备，但出乎意料的是斯夸罗并没有犹豫就答应了一起出席典礼，迪诺告诉自己：一定是瓦利亚最近闲的要命。为了怀念学生时光，迪诺特意没有带着部下，也没有开他的高回头率跑车，而是提早买好了两张车票，他说这是怀念学生时代的最好方式。  
迪诺坐在车内最里面靠窗的位置，他瞟了一眼邻座漫不经心的斯夸罗，产生了一种莫名的紧张感。  
他从学生时代起就仰慕斯夸罗，自后者在校园暴力里救了他的时候开始就一直保持着这种情感。即使现在是身为数一数二的首领，迪诺仍旧没有理由地仰慕着他的儿时挚友。  
“跳马。”  
对于身为学生的那段日子他记得比什么都清楚。  
“喂，跳马。”  
迪诺突然从沉思中清醒过来，他意识到斯夸罗在叫他。  
“你的破箱子里放了什么啊？”这个傲慢的男人在座位上慵懒地打了个哈欠，指着放在头顶架子里的两个塞得满满的旅行箱说。  
“是礼物，给老师的。倒是你啊，斯贝尔比，校庆日应该穿地正式一点吧！”  
“有什么关系，反正那些老师对我也不会有好印象。”  
“哈哈哈，斯贝尔比！你很有自知之明嘛……那个时候……”  
迪诺对于那个时候的事记得一清二楚。  
任何黑手党学校的学生们都被分为欺负者和被欺负者，而迪诺明显属于后者。那时的加百罗涅正处于没落状态，再加上有这样一个废柴的少爷，迪诺可以说是最合适的沙包一号。如果没有遇上斯夸罗，恐怕在他的校园记忆里只会留下校医室的刺鼻酒精味了。  
斯夸罗救了他。还留着短发的满脸不爽的少年，仅仅是随意的一击回旋踢就让高年级的两个家伙趴在地上惨叫了。迪诺还记得斯夸罗暴躁地对他们补上一脚，大吼着：“再敢挡老子的路试试看！”  
斯夸罗的家族在当时也并不出名，但他却毫不顾忌地逃课，完全无视老师，像个独行侠一般。不过他是个极其努力的家伙，在外面偷学了一些厉害的剑术，甚至研究出了自己的战斗方式。斯夸罗没兴趣参与校园暴力，自然也是不屑救迪诺这样懦弱的家伙了。这次的阴差阳错全是因为两个高年级学生揍迪诺的时候撞到了在一旁抽烟的斯夸罗。  
但是迪诺却对这个满口脏话而且极其危险的少年感到崇敬，他捂着肿得厉害的脸，出神地看着斯夸罗的背影，甚至忘记了说感谢的话。  
第二天他便打听到了斯夸罗的班级，还知道了他的名字——斯贝尔比。  
“斯贝尔比，我是昨天被你救了的迪诺，可以一起吃午饭吗？”  
“斯贝尔比，我是昨天被你救了的迪诺，可以一起吃午饭吗？”  
“斯贝尔比，我是昨天被你救了的迪诺，可以一起吃午饭吗？”  
迪诺用发颤的声音一路小声呢喃着，双手捧着大份的便当盒，怯怯乔乔地往斯夸罗的班级走去。  
“斯贝尔比，我是昨天被你救了的迪诺，可以一起吃午饭吗……啊，不行，要先去一趟厕所……”他一边说着一边往厕所走去。  
然而戏剧般地，迪诺在厕所门口遇到了从旁边经过的、嚼着口香糖的斯夸罗。  
他像受惊的幼犬一般挺直了身子，结结巴巴地把刚才背好的台词说了出来——“S……斯贝尔比，我是昨天被……被你救了的迪诺，可以一起去厕所吗！”加大音量喊出最后一句的时候，他还举起了手里的便当盒。  
然后迪诺看到斯夸罗的脸开始扭曲，随后就听到一阵剧烈的咳嗽声，接着斯夸罗便粗暴地扯过他的便当盒，一边拍着前胸一边翻出盒子里的牛奶，等稍微平静了些才大口往嘴里灌。  
“哈哈哈哈……你知道那时候我被噎地多难受吗！像你这么废柴的家伙我还是第一次见到！”一旁的斯夸罗回想起迪诺对自己说的第一句话，毫不收敛自己的大笑。  
“我可是鼓起很大的勇气邀请你的！”迪诺尴尬地回应道，回忆使他觉得似乎身处过去的幻境。  
但是托这句口误的福，迪诺成功地和斯夸罗并排坐在楼顶的天台上享用午餐。  
“你叫……什么来着？”斯夸罗嚼着迪诺带的牛肉干，敷衍似地问。  
“迪诺！迪诺•加百罗涅！”少年很开心地笑着回答。

“喂，跳马！下车了！”斯夸罗毫不留情地捶向迪诺——他正流着口水在睡梦中傻笑着。  
“啊……抱歉……我睡着了。斯贝尔比，帮我拿一下行李箱。”  
窗外是令人怀念的景色，学校的围墙还是老样子，但西边的缺口被修好了，斯夸罗每次都是从那里溜出学校的。  
“跳马！过来看！我用剑刻的字还在呢！”斯夸罗久违地露出兴奋的孩子似的表情，在校门口的石柱背面，可以看到一个模糊的“S”，那时候为了掩护斯夸罗，迪诺还成了替罪羊被班主任大训了一通。  
“斯贝尔比，快点，典礼要开始了。”迪诺回头喊道，他的白西装在雨后的阳光下十分惹眼。  
“跳马，去天台吗？”斯夸罗没有动，看着他，露出傲慢的笑容。  
“但是典礼……”迪诺没再说下去，回忆如同喷涌出来一般催促着他前往属于他和斯夸罗的地方。被压抑的过去的情感像疯狂的候鸟一样回到这个熟悉的地方。  
他把行李交给门口的警卫，和斯夸罗一起往天台走去。大理石地被重修过了，但迪诺依旧感到这条路和以前是一样的。那个听话的乖学生迪诺在认识了斯夸罗后就学会了逃课，而每次老师们都会在这个天台上找到他和斯夸罗。久而久之，老师们便摇着头随他去了，这个地方因为有了斯夸罗这个常客，其他的学生便不敢再出现在这只鲨鱼的领地里，也就是说，这个天台实际上只属于迪诺与斯夸罗。  
他们推开门，眼前出现了丝毫没有变化的简陋的平台与网栅栏。他们不顾地面的潮湿，大喊着冲过去瘫倒在老地方。头上的天空没有以前蓝了，但那种心情却比以前更加深刻地感觉到。唯有这里可以全身心地放松下来，可以把身子摆成难看的“大”字型，可以用各种脏话骂教导主任……  
迪诺用尽全力吼叫着，几只白鸽摇晃着着从空中掠过。  
“不赖啊跳马！”斯夸罗喘着气笑道，“想想那个时候你还哭着说‘不当黑手党’，现在已经是远近闻名了嘛。”  
迪诺闭着眼睛没有说话，天台上突然只剩下两人此起彼伏的呼吸声。  
“喂，跳马。”几分钟后，斯夸罗的声音响起，“现在的彭格列，是你所期望的吗？”他直起身注视着迪诺，“和我们联手吧，Xanxus决定策划……”  
“斯贝尔比。”迪诺猛地撑起身子，与银发青年对视着，彼此的呼吸可以清楚地被感知到。“不要在这里说黑手党的政事。会玷污这里的。”迪诺意识到幻境正在出现裂口。“我把刚刚的话当做没有听过，不要再提。”  
他失神地抓住斯夸罗的双肩，把额头轻轻地搭在对方肩上。  
“如果我说，我……”  
“什么？跳马，我听不见。”  
“没事，什么都没有。”迪诺抬起头冲斯夸罗笑着。他十几年前没能说出口，现在更加不行。“我只是想说，假设以前我邀请你作我的雨守会怎样呢？”  
“假设不成立，跳马。”斯夸罗耸耸肩，下意识地握住自己的左手。  
迪诺看着他的小动作，还想张口说什么：“斯贝尔比，我……”

“迪诺先生，您一个人在这里做什么？庆典要开始了，大家都在等您。”铁门哐当一声响了，迪诺从恍惚中惊醒，惊讶地看着站在门口恭谨地行礼的男人，他大概是某位领导的随从，穿着整齐的西服。  
“我马上就来。”迪诺站起身。“你们有安排斯贝尔比的座位吗？”  
“您在说什么？”随从露出为难的神色,“斯夸罗先生在1年前的那场反叛中就已经……”  
迪诺的脸扭曲地厉害，这使随从也不安起来。“不，没事，我只是有些迷糊，可能是治疗药的副作用。”他的声音有些游离，还沉浸在回忆里，或者说，他有些分不清回忆与现实。  
“那不是您的错，迪诺先生，您只是为了保护十代首领……”  
迪诺摆了摆手示意他闭嘴，他回头注视着空旷的平台，远方出现了大片的积雨云。  
“要下雨了，斯贝尔比。”他的嘴唇颤抖着。

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬——————————END——————————————————


End file.
